


Build

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Inktober 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Inktober 2019, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: They build with their hands and dreams; now she's here and it's the dream of dreams.





	Build

‘To dream the impossible dream’ goes the song and at first they’re not sure.

Haunted by their past and the horrors of the future, they are reluctant to hope.

They do it because that’s who they are.

Somehow it works.

She’s sunshine, she’s their everything, built through knowledge and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! Please leave a comment! They're loved!
> 
> Please check out the other stories and let me know what you think if you do!


End file.
